the_endless_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fini's Colony
Brief Description Fini's Colonia, establishment beginning in 2455, was the first interstellar voyage using an Alcubierre Drive and exotic matter harvested from mininova created at the very edge of the Solar System. Before then. it took 85 years to build the ship and construct safety features to prevent explosions due to particles building up at the warp bubble. Eventually, the ship was finished and ready to target a star system codenamed 'Harbourer'. The System The Harbourer system was the first to only consist of planets harbouring life, making it the first target for the warpship 55-YN 'N-Baryon'. Its 1st and 2nd planets had breathable oxygen, a good atmospheric pressure and gravity close to 1g. The 3rd and 4th planet orbit each other and are too far away from the star to have liquid water, but the tidal forces generated kept them warm while they were there. Both planets have ~0.5x the atmospheric pressure of Earth, and have a surface gravitational force of ~0.8g. We thought the star at the center of the system appeared peaceful. The Arrival At the destination, the crew of the ship began preparation to set up a colony on the 1st planet, a warm terra harbouring Earth-like life. One of the biggest discoveries so far was that this planet had tribes dotted around, separated by a few hundred kilometers usually. At the time, this was a massive breakthrough, teaching us more about alien life and how it comes to be elsewhere. The 1st colony, established in 2455, was small and not self-sufficient, living off supplies sent down from the warpship. It eventually expanded and used resources from the planet. The 2nd colony, established in 2467, was much more advanced, and had a much bigger population. Mines became a thing and much more scientific research happened here. The 3rd colony, established in 2489, is where things picked up. Population started increasing exponentially, and so did resources. Factories were made and advanced solar power plants allowed for more power-heavy operations to start. After 50 more years, the colonia reached 20 colonies. Space travel began becoming more prevalent as colonies began on other planets in the system, and eventually space stations began being constructed. Things escalated from here. The Discovery On the 3rd and 4th planet, something was discovered there that was an exotic fluid (making up small ponds dotted around the place) that could convert matter into data and sent to an oppositely polarized fluid to be reconstructed from energy absorbed from light. This was reported after one of the colonials fell into a pond of this fluid and ended up on the other planet. This fluid was dubbed 'Telleium'. After launchpads were constructed and land to space spaceships designed, work immediately began on a colossal interstellar vessel that could use this fluid to teleport across vast distances, possibly to other galaxies, almost instantly, in the span of milliseconds. To accomodate resource requirements, mining began in the asteroid belt situated slightly beyond planet 3/4. After 10 years of mining, planning and harvesting the fluid, the vessel was finished. It resembled an IX-231 and could be turned into a space station after the end of its lifespan. The vessel sits in the L4 zone of Harbourer III and IV. Its Telleium warp systems power up for the first time. A star in the Andromeda galaxy is targeted. The vessel slowly turns black as it is absorbed by the Telleium. Before the vessel completes its warp cycle, however, radiation levels spike and things glow bright. The warp systems begin to fail and so do the failsafe checks. Half the vessel is left in the Harbourer system as it disintegrates under the heat. Down on Earth 75 years later, a bright flash had been observed emanating from the Harbourer system. At the end of its life cycle, the star collapsed under its own gravity and exploded in a violent supernova, despite its peaceful appearance. We think that the Harbourer's star was linked through the Telleium to a much larger star, causing a type Ia supernova after an unknown time as the Harbourer's star reached critical mass. T.A.C.O. Database link Category:Human Colonies